Eragon
by in search of the lost
Summary: When Namine is kidnapped by a Nobody she finds herself in a strange new world and she must deal with changes within herself and the world around her in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!  
****If you don't the story becomes VERY difficult to follow.**

This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2.

Namine, Roxas, and Axel all are alive and are living on Destiny Island.

There are multiple languages in this story! If there are two or more languages being spoken they will be marked. Example ["…"] ("…"). There will be a key for languages at beginning of the chapter if it applies.

This story will encompass the entire first book of this series. Note: **BOOK**. The movie was a complete fluke and if you haven't taken the time to actually read the book than I'm doing you a favor. I will be taking sections directly from the book. Example: the prologue, descriptions of scenery, conversations important to the plot of the original book. Copied sections will not be marked! This is a fan fiction I think we all know that I don't own the rights to the book.

**Warning! **Even though this is a girl power story there are mentions of boy/boy or girl/girl relationships. I don't go into details but I'm just putting out the warning in case you're homophobic or something. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** Sending me hate mail over it won't change anything; it just makes you look like an ass.

Review if you can! Feedback is very much appreciated! I can't give you an eta on chapters but I am already in the process of rewriting the second chapter, just give it time! I actually have a life and I can't dedicate all my time to this story.

I am also looking for an editor to review my work before it is posted and to yell at me when I haven't posted for a month. If interested in the job send me a message on this website or e-mail me at axelxme .

Thank you to those of you who actually read this.


	2. Prologue: Shade of Fear

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.

He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming… or die."

Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hid into the brush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again.

The shade peered around the thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was sharp and clear to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pail sword in his hand. A wire thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.

The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste—they smelled like fetid meat—and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.

The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl.

"Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.

Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and they gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and came down the trail.

Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver.

On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.

The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.

Between these two rode a raven-haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver.

She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places. The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding place and the first few Urgals without suspicion.

The Shade was already savoring his victory when the wind changed direction and swept toward the elves, heavy with the Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.

The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"

A red bolt flashed from his palm toward the elven lady, illuminating the trees with a bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled with a high-pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest-first. She leapt off the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.

The Urgals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The monsters grunted and rushed down the trail.

A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.

While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised his hand and uttered, "Böetq istalri!" and a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly he burned one section after another until there was a ring of fire, a half-league across, around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.

The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.

She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.

The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.

"Get her."

As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!"

A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed. The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm—which killed the Urgals instantly—then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf.

Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf. Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him. He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods.

He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn.


	3. Escape

When I woke up I thought it was a nightmare. I was in the white room again, the one that held me prisoner for so long while I was forced to putting Sora back together. But no, the hard edges of reality weren't covered in the soft blanket of dreams. The feel of fabric in my hands and the sinking of the mattress beneath me were too real to dismiss. I took stock of myself and found that I was relatively unharmed, just a little dazed and confused, it was as if I had been drugged to ensure a quiet capture. It was then that memory flooded in of how I was captured.

_The warm sand sank between my toes and formed to my bare feet, the ocean breeze that blew in from the endless sea held the tang of brine and the seagulls cried to each other from their nests high in the palm trees. The sun was setting, painting the sky in a thousand colors and hues like an artist unsure of his own design. The island wasn't far from the mainland that already seemed shrouded in darkness. One short boat ride and she could return to Kiri's home and sleep but something held her there on the island. Something was about to happen she was sure of it, it was as if the wind was whispering her name calling her to the island where she knew that door to this world was hidden. _

_Suddenly the wind died, the seagulls fell silent and the comforting sounds of the ocean became white noise in the background of her mind. _

_A door opened. Not a door with a barrier and hinges, this was a doorway that could only be used by few creatures. It was a portal really, a rift in the barrier that held this world separate from the others with nothing but darkness on the other side. _

_A figure stepped out onto the beach. It felt like an intrusion, whoever this was they did not belong here among the ordinary and familiar things of the island. Even though this was a stranger it wore a very familiar garb. He wore a black trench with silver ordainments, the sign of a Nobody. I should have been afraid, I should have run away or called for help, but I couldn't. Something held me in place and silent. It approached and held out a white cloth, a stark contrast to the black gloves it wore._

"_Just to keep you quiet miss."_

_The voice was male but I knew better. The last thought before the cloth covered my nose and mouth was how stupid I have been to believe that I could live in peace._

Well at least that's how I remember it. In the end how I got here doesn't really matter, all that matters now is how I am going to escape. I crossed the room to the door and tried the handle, locked. A half chuckle passed through my lips. As if it would be that easy. I inspected the window half expecting to see the front garden of the mansion but there was only stone. Not smooth stone or bricks it was the kind of stone you saw in caves, rough and jagged and right up to the glass. So even if I smashed in the window I couldn't escape.

I suppose that all I can do not is wait to see if my captor remembers to feed me and escape then.

With no way to tell time in here I have no real way of knowing how much time has passed but for me it felt like hours. Plenty of time for me to run through ever scenario I can think of. What if I'm in castle oblivion? What if organization XIII was somehow revived? What if I'm in a new world entirely? What if I can't find my way back to the others? Well hours or not it was just enough time for me to drive myself crazy with questions and apprehension of the unknown before my warden finally decided to show up. I could hear footsteps that echoed strangely as if they were in a tunnel, it wasn't mush but it gave me a warning to calm down and focus on my escape. In an attempt to look unshaken and nonchalant I sat down at the table in the chair facing the door with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap.

There was a strange clicking sound before the door handle began to turn. The pristine white door began to open and two figures stepped though the doorway, closing the door behind them. I tried to hide my surprise as best as I could and I think I did a good job of it. Both of the captors wore the uniform of Organization XIII the taller one leaned back on the door to stand guard. His hood was up so it was impossible to know who it could be. However this was a minor detail compared to the person who took a seat in the chair across from me. Refusing to appear as weary as I really was I was the first one to speak.

"Zexion, to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"Namine."

My name passing though his lips felt like a sin. He said, more as a formality than anything. You see, Zexion doesn't just get to the point. That's not his style; dealing with him is like a dance. His words are the steps and if you don't follow them you just end up back at the beginning without knowing anything more than when you started. You must be careful to not miss a beat and pick up on the half truths. Seeing as he was not going to continue this dialog it was up to me to make the next move.

"How long has it been since I last saw you? Not since the keyblade master took out Organization XIII or so we thought…?" perhaps not the most tactical way of approaching the subject but I had to know, and Zexion may be many things but he is no liar.

Surprisingly I heard something that sounded like a chuckle come from Zexion's lips. "Oh no, Organization XIII is long gone, I am merely a survivor. Just because the Keyblade master was able to safeguard the worlds does not mean that the cycle of darkness ends."

"If there is no longer an Organization XIII than what do you need me for?"

"Come now, us Nobodies have to stick together." He gave a small smile that I knew he could not mean. The glare I sent him was laced with poison and I hope it will kill him if I keep it up long enough.

"You know I am no longer like you. What am I really here for?" I was met with a long silence, which I refused to break. I had asked my question and I will wait however long it takes for my answer. It was a staring match, a battle of the wills, with the only witness being the bodyguard who was still leaning on the door. Eventually Zexion realized that he would not win this battle and when he told me what he wanted it was exactly what I expected.

"I want you to tell me how you did it."

"Did what?" it was an honest question. I had no idea what he was talking about. Did he mean how I manipulated memories? How I found my way out of the darkness and to Destiny Island? Or how I earned my heart?

"How you became whole. Even with all its planning and vast information and understanding of the way the worlds work Organization XIII could not obtain what it wanted but somehow… Somehow_ you_ did. Now I want to know how."

I was silent for a long time. How could I possibly explain something like this to a monster that has no bounds for understanding something so foreign from its self? Not even I fully understand what happened. It didn't happen in a flash like Zexion seems to believe, it had happened over time gradually turning me into something more human than the shell of a body I was left with. Perhaps it was due it my association with Sora, or maybe it was something else entirely. My thoughts chased each other in my head and I couldn't come up with an answer for Zexion. Eventually I settled on an answer that was its own poetic justice.

"You will know when you have earned it."

"So you refuse to tell me?"

"Well, in a sense" The body guard that had seemed content to lounge and eavesdrop on our conversation suddenly straightened and stepped away from the door. I made an effort not to look effected but inside I did a happy little dance, if he is away from the door than I may be able to make a run for it. "You know Zexion; this seems like a waste of all our time. Why don't you just let me go and we both forget that this ever happened, what do you say?"

"You would like that but I have another piece of information that I know you would love to have." What he thought he had that I needed I couldn't imagine, but like I said before, Zexion is no liar. It actually made me a little nervous that Zexion would have information about me that I needed but didn't have. But I must appear in control of the situation.

"Oh? And what could that possibly be?" I tried my best to sound haughty and amused, like he couldn't possibly know anything. But I knew I failed because Zexion let a smirk onto his face, mocking and cruel.

"It's the fact that you're still changing." I narrowed my eyes at him willing more of an explanation from him. "You see, the change did not end with you gaining your heart, in fact that was the beginning of it."

"I don't believe you." And it was a simple as that. I did not believe anything that was coming out of his mouth. And now that I had all the information I needed I was going to get out of here and find my way back to the Island that had become my home. "And on that note Zexion, I bid you good bye."

It was quick and when I think back on it later I don't think I'll be able to remember exactly what happened. But I sprang up from my chair and knocked it backwards into the bodyguard that had circled behind me. I ran past Zexion and he made a grab for me but I was able to dodge as best as I could. I reached for the handle of the door and just as I suspected it was still unlocked. The door swung inwards and I used it as shield when the bodyguard came running for me and the force of him hitting the door made it shut.

I was in a cave and the door to the room was connected to a giant white box that had been moved into here. But there was no time to gawk. I started running down the tunnel of the cave and it started to slope upwards it wasn't steep but enough to slow me down. I ran for what felt like an hour before I broke out of the cave and into the most wonderful forested scenery I had ever seen. Trees so tall they seemed to touch the sky and the ground was littered with soft pines and little acorns and other things. There was a chill in the air that I wasn't prepared for; it never got this cold on the Island. I had only stopped for a moment before I started to run again. I may be free for the moment but I am by no means safe.

~V~

Please review!


	4. Discovery

**So I have actually decided NOT to translate the languages. The language you can understand is based off of what POV I've decided to write the chapter in. It just makes more sense to me this way. The language in this chapter is Japanese and yes, I used Google translate. So if anyone who actually speaks Japanese wants to correct me just send me the correct translations and I'll put them in.**

~V~

Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled reed grass and scanned the tracks with a practiced eye. The prints told him that the deer had been in the meadow only a half-hour before. Soon they would bed down. This target, a small doe with a pronounced limp in her left forefoot, was still with the heard. He was amazed she had made it so far without a wolf or bear catching her.

The sky was clear and dark and a slight breeze stirred the air. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, its edges glowing with ruddy light cast from the harvest moon cradled between two peaks. Streams flowed down the mountains from stolid glaciers and glistening snowpack. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet.

Eragon was fifteen, less than a year from manhood. Dark eyebrows rested above his intense brown eyes. His clothes were worn from work. A hunting knife with a bone handle was sheathed at his belt, and a buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist. He carried a wood-frame pack.

The deer had led him deep into the Spine, a range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaesia. Strange tales and men often came from those mountains, usually boding ill. Despite that, Eragon did not fear the Spine- he was the only hunter near Carvahall who dared track game deep into its craggy recesses.

It was the third night of the hunt, and his food was half gone. If he did not fell the doe, he would be forced to return home empty handed. His family needed the meat for the rapidly approaching winter and could not afford to buy it in Carvahall.

Eragon stood with quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the forest toward the glen where he was sure the deer would rest. The trees blocked the sky from view and cast feathery shadows on the ground. He looked at the tracks only occasionally; he knew the way.

At the glen, he strung his bow with a sure touch, then drew three arrows and nocked one, holding the others in his left hand. The moonlight revealed twenty or so motionless lumps where the deer lay in the grass. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the heard, her left foreleg stretched out awkwardly.

Eragon slowly crept closer, keeping the bow ready. All his work of the last three days had led to this moment. He took a last steadying breath and- an explosion shattered the night.

The heard bolted. Eragon lunged forward, racing through the grass as a fiery wind surged past his cheek. It missed by a finger's breadth and hissed into darkness. He cursed and spun around, instinctively nocking another arrow.

Behind him, where the deer had been, smoldered a large circle of grass and trees. Many pines stood bear of their needles. The grass outside of the charring was flattened. A wisp of smoke curled in the air, carrying a burnt smell. The center of the blast radius lay a polished blue stone. Mist snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone.

Eragon watched for danger for several long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist. Cautiously, he released the tension from his bow and moved forward moonlight cast him in pale shadow as he stopped before the stone. He nudged it with an arrow, then jumped back. Nothing happened, so he wearily picked it up.

"Nanisore?"

At the sound of the voice Eragon jumped, nearly dropping the stone, and looked around for its source. Across the glen, opposite of where he had been Eragon saw a young woman half hiding behind a tall pine tree that was unaffected by the explosion. Her sky blue eyes were wide with fear and her golden hair was dirty with pines and a pit of dirt suck in it, she was breathing hard and her hair stuck to her forehead. She looked like a terrified mess to Eragon and it was only after he was done gawking did he realize how inappropriately dressed she was. Only a small sleeveless shift that barely hit her knees and a flimsy pair of sandals protected her from the elements.

Slowly she walked up to Eragon and then looked behind her into the forest. Seeming satisfied she turned back to Eragon and stared down at the blue stone still cradled in his hands. Nature had never polished a stone as smooth as this one. Its flawless surface was dark blue, except for thin veins of white that spider webbed across it. The stone was smooth and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have.

A small hand fell in Eragon's line of sight and rested on the stone. After a moment he heard a gasp of surprise from the strange woman.

"Sore wa tamagodesu!" There was that strange language again that Eragon could not begin to comprehend, but whatever she had said it seemed to surprise her.

"What? What is it? I can't understand you." She looked up again and looked slightly frustrated. Looking around she pointed to a bird that flew overhead and back to the stone.

"An egg? But that's not possible. I know, I can take you to Brom, he'll know what to do and he's good with languages from what I've heard. Come on, the glen is too exposed to make a safe camp." Without thinking about it Eragon stuck the stone into his pack and took the young woman's hand and began to lead her back into the forest.

A little ways away a tree had fallen and the upturned roots created a natural shelter of sorts. Eragon spread his bedroll under the roots and gestured for the strange woman to take it, she must have been freezing in those clothes. After one last backward glance into the forest she nodded her head and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the roll. Eragon tossed one of his spare blankets over her and found a nice perch among the roots to lay in for the night.

~V~

**Please review!**


End file.
